


Your Dad, the City's Hero. With Love.

by lrjheartsolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, The Legends of SuperFlarrowBatmanverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrjheartsolicity/pseuds/lrjheartsolicity
Summary: Feeling like her kids need some way to know their Dad, Felicity enlists Moira, John and Thea to help her write a biography on Oliver as the first anniversary approaches of his death.Special appearance by Tommy.This isn't a re-telling of the show, it's just alluding to them writing about what we watched because I have feelings about the kids not having anywhere near enough time with their Dad.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, John Diggle & Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Moira Queen & Felicity Smoak, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen, William Clayton & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak
Kudos: 31





	Your Dad, the City's Hero. With Love.

**Author's Note:**

> DC Comics and Warner Bros own the characters and places. I do not.

It was approaching a year since Oliver had sacrificed himself in Crisis. It was the worst year of her life but it also had so many good and bittersweet parts too. Mainly, almost entirely, those good parts were because of Felicity's children. They were the best parts of her day which is why, only six months after his death, she approached Moira, John and Thea about writing a book about Oliver for William and Mia so that they could have something of their Dad since they couldn't actually have him. 

She wanted to give them the book for Christmas which is why they started so early writing it. It took the four of them so so long to write the book. Thea wrote two chapters on Ollie, her big brother, and what growing up with him was like and after he came home from the island. There were even a couple of heavily edited chapters contributed by Tommy on their antics as teenagers. 

With Thea and Tommy's help, Moira was able to write six chapters on her son's childhood and her fondest memories of him and Thea once she came along, growing up. She wrote how heartbroken she was that her son wouldn't get to be the wonderful Dad that he was becoming but that by having them she gets to keep pieces of him close to her heart.

John wrote two chapters as well, with his focusing on witnessing Oliver's growth over the eight years they knew each other and their parents love story. He wrote how he (John) somehow knew, after that very first visit to QC to ask a certain blonde I.T. expert for help, that Felicity Smoak would become someone special to their Dad. He wrote about what Oliver meant to him and how he helped him find his place in the world again and brought his family together. 

William even found it within him to write a chapter for Mia about their Dad and what he meant to him and hopes that she'll be able to feel the love he had for them her entire life. 

Felicity wrote the other fifteen chapters with John's help with the stuff that happened either before she joined or wasn't there for and to double check the Team Arrow stuff. Within her chapters though, she made sure to include how Oliver liked his coffee, his favourite colour (fun fact: it was Blue), how he liked his eggs, those little things that as time went by were disappearing from her memory that she thought they might wonder about their Dad. She was very mindful not to overwhelm them in what she wrote. She wrote about how they met, about their story, just the two of them (heavily edited of course, because she didn't want Will to think they broke up because of him). She told them that though their Dad had his faults and wasn't perfect, he truly acted, as she told William that night in the bunker, out of love. That everything and every decision he did and made was for his city and everyone he loved. Most especially the two of them. She wrote about how it was him that inspired almost all of the superheroes that they had and were growing up around watching in other cities, most especially the Flash and everyone on Team Arrow, to be superheroes because through it all their Dad was a survivor, a fighter, and brought out the best in everyone even when he was at his worst. 

She started the book off by writing this letter to their kiddos: 

Our Dearest William and Mia: 

It has been almost a year since your Dad died. Not a day goes by that I don't miss him and wish he were here. But, since he can't, your Grandma Moira, Auntie Thea, and Uncle Dig and I are going to do our best to tell you your Dad's story within these pages. Now, while we're going to do our best with telling you guys about what we know of his five years away but we only know so much without going through his journals and can only say so much that is appropriate for you guys to know. This is because while those years turned your Dad into the man I love and your Dad as you knew him, they were the worst years of his life. And instead of me reading and combing through your Dad's journals, I'm going to give them to the two of you to read and/or publish once your both adults. 

I have been heartbroken since the moment that your Uncle Dig told me the news of his passing, yes for me but also, largely for you. Neither of you got anywhere near the amount of time you should have had with him and so we've decided to write this book for the two of you. His, my, our most precious and cherished gifts. 

I want you guys to know everything you can about him and to have as good of understanding of why he made the choices and sacrifices that he made as possible. Most importantly, I want you guys to know that he loves you and is so incredibly proud of you both. How do I know this? Because he asked me to tell you so and because I love you and am proud of you both. 

With all my Love,  
Forever and always,   
Mom 

With Lyla, Roy, and Donna's help in editing, the book was finished in time for Christmas. It became a refuge of sorts on the really hard day's that Will and Mia were missing their Dad the most. During her childhood, it was Mia's most requested book after Robin Hood. They cherished that book with book with all of their hearts. There were after all, only seven copies of it in existence.


End file.
